The department of Molecular Genetics and Cell Biology is applying to the NIGMS for a Recovery Act grant (RFA-OD-09-005) to recruit a tenure track Assistant Professor in the area of Biochemistry of Chromatin Structure and Function. The department had determined the lack of this important discipline at the University and had obtained permission from Dean James Madara in September 2008 to recruit in this area, novel for the Department and the University. Subsequently, Dean Madara requested that we stop this search because of a shortage of funds. Recruitment will be a coordinated effort led by the Department of Molecular Genetics and Cell Biology (MGCB), together with the Institute of Genomics and Systems Biology (IGSB) and the Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology (BMB). The recruit will have a primary appointment in MGCB with the potential for membership in IGSB depending on interests. A core search committee has been formed consisting of key faculty in MGCB, BMB, and IGSB with interests in chromatin and gene expression. The position will be advertised in major scientific journals and will emphasize that the University is interested in applications from ethnic minorities and women. The new investigator will have a Ph.D. or M.D. degree, an outstanding publication record and several years of postdoctoral experience in a laboratory that is a pioneer in chromatin biochemistry/proteomics. The potential recruit will be housed in completely renovated space within MGCB. Up-to-date research facilities that cover essentially every current methodology will be available to the young investigator within the Division of Biological Sciences. A mentoring plan for junior faculty is in place in MGCB and will be streamlined for the needs of the recruit in consultation with the chair. If NIH grants us an ARRA to recruit, the Dean of the Division of Biological Sciences is committed to supplement the first two years and to extend funding for this tenure track position for additional two years and beyond.